Change of live
by KaoBlackGirl
Summary: Bueno este fic es medio raro, pero leanlo no es muy fantasioso O en fin porfa si leen dejen rewies u,u es un AU K&K A&M M


**Aclaraciones:**

Los personajes de RK no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para crear historias.

-...- : Indican cuando los personajes conversan.

-"..."- : Pensamiento de los personajes.

_cursiva :_ Significa cuando los personajes, están soñando o recordando algo.

: Cambio de lugar

-------- : Inicio y terminación de Flash-back.

**NA: Bueno otro punto que quiero dejar claro, talvez encuentren nombres de otras series ya sean nombres de personajes, lugares, escuelas, etc. Solo son los nombres es que ya no tengo ni imaginación así que despreocúpense que no es un Crossower.**

**Resumen: **

Cuando no sabes elegir, entre el bien o el mal, tu puedes cambiar de vida o seguir viviendo como antes.

Esto le sucede a 2 jovencitas, que solo tienen una salvación, descubrirán cual es?

**Change of life

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1:**

_¿Cuál es el camino correcto?

* * *

_

En un lluvioso día de invierno, la ciudad de Tokio, se encontraba totalmente vacía, y era muy común que esto pasara ya que la lluvia, no había cesado en días, todos los habitantes se encontraban en sus hogares, con calefactores, y viendo televisión, mientras los más pequeños miraban las gotas vidriosas caer del cielo a través de la ventana de sus hogares, con tan solo mirarlos, se notaba su cara de aburrimiento, ya que si no lloviera estarían jugando con sus amiguitos y los mas grandecitos debían asistir a la escuela.  
Mientras que en la Agencia Fiscal para delitos juveniles, aun se encontraban trabajando fiscales, abogados, etc.

- Fiscal Himura! Este es el expediente que buscaba? – Preguntó el jefe de archivos generales, mientras levantaba el expediente con una de sus manos de manera victoriosa.

- Es de las dos niñas? Que hace 5 años fueran acusadas de asalto con intimidación? – Kenshin, preguntó inseguro ya que hacia mucho que había querido encargarse del tema de las niñas, y no había podido hacerlo ya que no encontraba el expediente.

- Mmm sí, a ver no salen los nombres verdaderos, solo los apodos Nakoruru y Rimoruru, ambas menores de edad, bla bla bla, acusadas de asalto con intimidación, junto a un grupo de delincuentes, los cuales violentaron a la victima, y robaron joyas y dinero. – termino de decir el jefe, mientras entregaba la carpeta al pelirrojo. – Por qué el interés en saber sobre estas niñas Fiscal? – preguntó el jefe después de entregar la carpeta.

- Nada personal, jejeje, es solo que tengo una duda de porque el caso fue cerrado sin averiguar mas sobre el paradero de los otros jóvenes que estoy seguro no deben ser mas mayores que ellas – Kenshin, dijo mientras abría su maleta y depositaba en ella la carpeta de expedientes, y cerro nuevamente la maleta, iba a salir de la sala de archivos generales, pero no sin antes despedirse – Bueno muchas gracias por tu tiempo y ayuda Shogo. – finalizo mientras levantaba la mano en señal de despedida, y salió de la sala.

- "Ojala pueda ayudar a esas jovencitas fiscal, para que puedan seguir por el camino correcto"- Shogo, pensó esperanzado, camino hasta la ventana, donde se quedo viendo fijamente la lluvia.

Kenshin se encontraba en el ascensor, cuando este hizo su parada en el tercer piso, para que subiera otra persona que deseaba bajar, el ascensor abrió lentamente las puertas, y entro un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, con unos hermosos ojos azul cielo...

- Hola Shinomori que tal tu primer día? – preguntó amistosamente el pelirrojo, cuando el joven ojiazul se encontraba dentro del ascensor, y este cerro sus puertas.

- Como se podría describir, agotador, estresante, aburrido, etc. – Aoshi, dijo en tono irónico, ya que como era su primer día de trabajo en esa agencia, no había tenido casi nada que hacer, el ascensor bajo rápidamente al estacionamiento en el subterráneo. – Supongo que te iras conmigo, es obvio no? – dijo con seguridad.

- Jajaja, obvio no sé ni para que preguntas, si vivimos en el mismo edificio, además que no traje mi auto porque me vino contigo ni modo que lo minimice y lo traiga guardado en la maleta – Kenshin, respondió en el mismo tono irónico del joven pelinegro, ambos se dirigieron a un hermoso Porche 911 GT2 blanco, subieron al hermoso auto, y finalmente salieron del estacionamiento. Kenshin, se coloco el cinturón de seguridad por precaución, Aoshi aumento la velocidad a 1000x hora **(NA: Jajjaja a toda velocidad me recuerda una novela mexicana uú xD)**

- Aoshi! Baja la velocidad! – Kenshin, gritó inútilmente, ya que el joven cuando manejaba su porche era otra persona... pero no le duro mucho, atrás de ellos venía un auto de policía a toda velocidad. – Aoshi detente! – grito nuevamente el pelirrojo.

- Malditos policías – Aoshi, frena sin previo aviso al pelirrojo, provocando que Kenshin rebotara en su asiento, ya que gracias a Dios, pensaba el se había colocado el cinturón de seguridad, Aoshi bajo la ventana para que el policía le diera su respectivo sermón con la multa por exceso de velocidad correspondiente.

- Mocoso! – dijo un policía con cara de lobo gruñón, que se había bajado acercado recién al automóvil. – Adonde crees que vas a tanta velocidad, le recuerdo que estamos en una calle, y no en una autopista, - diciendo esto el policía entrego la multa al joven. – Espero que esta sea la ultima vez, Adiós- dijo el policía, retirándose rápidamente.

- Wow, este tipo te cobro una cantidad increíble por la multa, si hubieran mas policías como él estoy seguro que no habría tantos accidentes- Kenshin, dijo alegre, el policía le había parecido el mejor de mucho tiempo.

- Himura – dijo el pelinegro, con la mirada baja – Otro comentario como ese y te dejo aquí a mitad de camino, y me importa un mísero centavo si llegas empapado o te enfermas! – manifestó furioso el ojiazul, no podía creer que ese policía, le hubiera cobrada hasta las ganas nomás porque si.

- Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento – dijo calmadamente, lo que menos quería era mojarse y menos con el frío que hacía.

Finalmente ambos jóvenes llegaron al edificio, donde viven, Aoshi estaciono su porshe, y Kenshin que ya se había bajado, subió rápidamente por el ascensor, para llegar al piso nueve, abrió lentamente la puerta, entro y se quito la chaqueta, arrojándola al sillón, llevo su maleta al escritorio que tenía en su habitación, saliendo de esta se fue a la cocina en la cual se preparo un café bien cargado, para finalmente dirigirse a su escritorio y trabajar el caso de las dos jovencitas. Aoshi, que ya había estacionado su auto, subió por el ascensor al séptimo piso, al contrario del pelirrojo el entro, calmadamente, aunque no había hecho nada en todo el día estaba agotado, ya que el había estudiado psicología en la Universidad de Osaka, y en el momento que no hizo nada trato de sacar un análisis de cada una de las personas con las que entablaba alguna conversación, y mas o menos sabía como era cada una de ellas.

* * *

La prestigiosa escuela Tomoeda, una de las pocas, que no se encontraba inundada, ya que la gran mayoría de las escuelas a lo largo de Japón tuvieron que cancelar las clases, por inundaciones o fallas eléctricas de algunas regiones debido a las grandes corrientes de aire. Los alumnos de la escuela ya iban saliendo de clases, todos con sus uniformes de invierno, los niños con su pantalón largo negro, y un chaleco del mismo color con la insignia de la escuela y su boina negra con orillas blancas, las niñas llevaban su falda blanca, y chalecos negros con cuello con orillas blancas y boinas blancas **(NA: el mismo uniforme de Sakura, para que no se hagan líos con la descripción)**

- Oye! Misao, espérame! – gritó una jovencita con una paraguas morado, mientras corría tratando de alcanzar a la susodicha que iba caminando con otra jovencita con sus respectivos paraguas, uno de color blanco y el otro rojo.

- Que quieres Omasu? No te das cuenta que ya es hora de irse a casa, la hora mas esperada de todos los estudiantes! – Misao, bufó molesta, ya que la lluvia y el frió la hacían poner de muy mal humor.

- Ahh... jejeje si verdad, este... tu me pediste estos apuntes – Omasu, finalizo nerviosa, mostrándole un cuaderno, que al instante reacciono Misao y lo recibió.

- Eh... gracias. – diciendo esto Misao, siguió su camino dejando sola a Omasu, que no lograba entender la actitud de la joven.

- Pobre niña, se ve que te tiene miedo Misao. – dijo con sarcasmo la joven que iba caminando junto a Misao.

- No te burles Kaoru, tu sabes muy bien que no debemos involucrarnos con nadie – Misao, contesto molesta, ya que odiaba repetir mas de una vez las cosas.

- Si, ya lo se, bueno vamos esta lluvia me tiene muy molesta – Kaoru, dijo mirando el cielo, cayéndole una gota sobre su mejilla, y caminando mas rápidamente hacia elCadillac CTS-V de color gris con vidrios negros, que las estaba esperando.

- Al llegar al Cadillac, un hombre vestido de negro con lentes oscuros, bajo del auto para abrirles la puerta, las jóvenes subieron al auto, el cual desapareció rápidamente del establecimiento, para los ojos de Omasu. Finalmente llegaron a una enorme mansión que se encontraba a las afueras de Tokio, las enormes rejas que protegían la mansión se abrieron automáticamente para dejar entrar el auto, al llegar a la entrada de la mansión las jóvenes se bajaron, y entraron a la casa que se encontraba la puerta abierta ya que se sabía de su llegada, subieron las escaleras, para ir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando cada una se iba a dirigir a su habitación sonó el celular de Kaoru.

- Alo? – dijo la pelinegra al contestar el celular, Misao que iba a entrar a su habitación se le quedo viendo para ver si era algo importante.

- Quién es Kaoru? – Misao, pregunto curiosa al ver que su hermana no reaccionaba.

- Esta bien, luego nos vemos Bye- Kaoru, dijo de tono cortante, al parecer la conversación no le había agradado para nada.

- Que sucede anda dime? – preguntó asustada la pelinegra.

* * *

Mientras que en el edificio, Kenshin se encontraba buscando pistas en la recopilación de periódicos, con los expedientes de las niñas. 

- "Porque esto me huele a gato encerrado," – pensó el pelirrojo, mientras seguía buscando pistas en los periódicos hasta que encontró el que buscaba – " 15 de febrero del 2001, Nakoruru y Rimoruru, así fueron apodadas las jovencitas desde que nacieron, dos niñas de aproximadamente 12 años, fueron detenidas por el jefe de policía, Hajime Saito, al ser sorprendidas asaltando a un joven de 30 años al salir del Banco, con una gran suma de dinero, fueron llevadas a la comisaría, por poseer arma blanca, y dejadas en libertad el 17 de febrero del mismo año, actualmente nadie sabe de donde se encontraran las niñas, solo que estas niñas no pueden a ver planeado asaltar a este joven millonario por si solas. Publicado el 20 de febrero del 2001, autor Sanosuke Sagara" – termino de leer el pelirrojo, sin pensarlo dos veces anoto el nombre del policía y del joven autor del articulo periódico. – "Mañana averiguare todo lo demás ahora dormiré un poco,"- Kenshin, se decía para sí mismo, acercándose a su cama se quito, los zapatos negros, pantalones negros, la camisa blanca, se quedo con el bóxer y una camiseta blanca, corrió las brazadas y se recostó.

* * *

Ya era de noche en la ciudad de Tokio casi todos dormían placidamente para esperar, un nuevo día, en un lujoso Restaurante llamado Akabeko, se encontraban dos personas en lo oscuro del local, se encontraban platicando, a escondidas ya que no querían ser escuchados. 

- Entonces como le haremos con el negocio? – preguntó uno de los hombres de forma curiosa.

- Tu no te preocupes de eso Enishi, jajaja, solo seguirás mis ordenes, y las harás obedecer, y todo estará bien – dijo el hombre seguro, el cual tenia su rostro oculto tras una mascara.

- Si, lo se señor, pero ahí algo que me inquieta... – Enishi, comento siendo interrumpido por el hombre de la mascara.

- Que alguno de nuestros hombres se revele? – adivino el hombre, mientras que Enishi se limito a mover afirmativamente la cabeza.- Eso no sucederá, el hombre se alimenta de la fortaleza, si tú muestras debilidad, este te traicionara y te enfrentara, en cambio si eres un hombre fuerte, todos te temerán, tu solo haz lo que te digo, no te preocupes de tonterías – finalizo el hombre enmascarado, retirándose del lugar, dejando a un Enishi pensativo.

* * *

En la mansión con Kaoru y Misao, esta última dormía placidamente, mientras que Kaoru, no podía dormir pensando en las palabras de aquel hombre. 

_- Alo? – dijo Kaoru_

_- Hola preciosa Kaoru, no hables solo escúchame, quiero que mañana me vengas a visitar al Edificio 101, piso 10, te hecho de menos amor, te estaré esperando – finalizo la voz, y con esto también la llamada._

_- Esta bien, mañana nos vemos Bye – dijo Kaoru a la nada._

- "Será que estoy haciendo bien, jajaja, pero que tonta soy si no lo estuviera entonces¿cual es el camino correcto, creo que es normal que una chica como yo tenga una relación amorosa, con alguien que no conoce muy bien, pero que si no estuviera conmigo, estaría con Misao, lo cual no permitiría..." – pensaba Kaoru, mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos, y quedarse dormida.

_Una casa solitaria¿que habrá ahí? _

_- Suéltame! Auxilio! – se escucha una voz de una niña gritando desesperadamente de adentro de la casa, pareciera que alguien la estaba violentando_

_- Cállate! – se escucho una segunda voz, pero esta mas varonil, y se escucha el golpe de una bofetada todo eso adentro de la casa, entro a la casa... _

_- Suéltala! – gritó desesperadamente, corro hacia el hombre, quien tenia al lado una niña inconsciente semidesnuda, el me amenaza con un cuchillo, pero algo me paso se oscurece todo... recupero el conocimiento, sangre! Sangre! Sangre! Oigo voces diciendo sangre!... tengo un hacha en mis manos ensangrentadas y...

* * *

_

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi Fic, oigan es algo fuerte esta historia, porque no es tan fantástica, esta es mas realista, si los que leyeron The Dark Age, deben decir que extremista, en fin es corto el cap, pero es para averiguar si les gusta o si no para no seguirle P en fin si tienen ideas denmelas que se me acaban xDD jajaja eso y mándenme rewies ;; Bye**

**De antemano gracias por leer el fic.**


End file.
